


It’s not a secret (but let’s Pretend it is)

by Lexa_Foxly



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: El and Q being head over heels for each other, F/F, F/M, Here’s disappointed about season 4, Lots of colorful language, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all over the place, not beta’d We die like men, not really an Alice fan, this is probably confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: Eliot and Quentin have been secretly dating for a while, one by one their friends find out. Not that they realize that right away.((8 times the group catches El and Q being domestic plus 1 time that Hades does them a favor.I can’t tell you exactly where it takes place like it’s the original timeline but also changed because I imagined them getting together A LOT sooner in this.))
Relationships: Alice Quinn/Margo Hansen, Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	It’s not a secret (but let’s Pretend it is)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! I’ve been in this fandom for a while but never posted my work! Not until now! I hope you guys enjoy it and if you do there will be more to come! 
> 
> For now this is a one shot but if you guys like it well enough there is a second part already written that I’ll release!

I - Julia 

If anyone knew Quentin the best it was her, they’d grown up together and apparently lived 39 different versions of friendship together. 

She knew that he loved hard, fell quickly. He hated coffee- insisting on tea most of the time. She knew his favorite color was orange and he hated Doritos with a passion. 

“Barbecue is where it’s at Jules, Doritos are cheese rip offs.”

She knew that he wore his heart on his sleeve and that his father was his best friend, even surpassing her. With the good, she knew the bad. She knew about his relationship with his mom, strained at best. Destroyed at worse. A selfish woman that convinced him he did nothing but break things over one small accident with a damn ashtray. She knew how his brain stopped working- how sadness could drown him like water- pulling him under dark waves, gasping for air in a panic. 

Julia knew Quentin, whole heartedly. She knew him like she knew herself- when they where younger she always told him-

“God didn’t make us siblings because he knew our poor mother and father wouldn’t be able to handle the sheer level of chaos that came with us.”

Q was her brother, her best friend. She knew him just as well as he knew her and that is how she found herself at the door to the physical kids cabin- a box of chocolate donuts in her hands and a bag of sourpatch kids shoved haphazardly into her pocket. 

The chocolate donuts where their emotion food, when either of them where sad- bring out the junk. Angry? Donuts on the go- confused? Donuts could fix it. 

The Sour Patch kids- well there was a story there. Freshman year of school, Connie Bolinger had asked Quentin to the Spring Formal. She’d had a bad feeling about the whole ordeal- Connie was known for her hateful pranks and mean personality. The year before she’d spread a nasty rumor about Q- but when she’d tried to talk to him about her suspicions he’d ignored her. After Connie had pulled a Carrie, dumping Gatorade all over him in the middle of the dance floor they’d come up with the Sour Patch Pact. 

If they had bad feelings about someone entering their lives...they’d get the sour patch kids. Pass them over and that way, they knew to get serious. To sit and listen. This time, the candy was for Alice. 

Alice, whom Julia hadn’t trusted since day one. Alice who had hurt Quinten multiple times and she hadn’t whipped out the sour patch kids- was trying to weasel her way back into Q’s world. 

If she had anything to say about it- that wasn’t going to happen. 

Shit was real now Alice Quinn, the sour patch kids where out and Julia wasn’t letting her best friend get hurt again. 

Finally, she seemed to gain the courage that she was lacking- the thought of Alice hurting Q again making her want to barge into the house like a bat out of hell. Instead, she raised a hand and knocked three times. Three curt knocks, tuneless but loud. 

She waited all of twenty seconds before the door swung open- Quentin standing before her- soaked. Water dripping from his hair, cloths drenched through- leaving a nasty puddle below him and wet footprints behind him that came from the kitchen.

But the first thing that she noticed wasn’t the state of his cloths or hair- it was the smile. She’d seen it only three times in her life. In high school she’d dubbed it the “Quentin Coldwater look of love.” He only ever sparkled like that when he was falling for someone, a blinding smile and dancing eyes.

“Julia!” He said excitedly- even as her stomach twisted. Alice was here and she was about to pull out a bag of candy and kill his fun. “What are you doing here?” 

This would require some thinking, she knew that. Obviously she couldn’t pull out the sour patch kids with Alice here- Alice had a habit of screaming until she had Q’s attention. She’d know the moment Julia opened her mouth- plan dead. And in the near future a best friend with yet another broken heart. “Q,” she started- trying to level her voice but sound serious and when she saw the smile begin to fall she knew he was sensing the seriousness of this coming conversation “Quentin- I think we need to talk abo-“

“Break Over!” 

The voice was familiar but her mind was lagging, too late did she realize why Q was soaked- water hit her square in the face and she had to control herself, throwing her hands up to protect herself from the water assault but found, it was mostly focused on Q. 

The smile returned, full force- he giggled- actually giggled like a school kid on the playground. His arms flew up much like hers but it wasn’t deterring the spray of water “cheating!” He howled and rushed up the stairs “my watergun is upstairs!”

“Not cheating!” Eliot shouted joyfully “winning!” 

She watched as he slid- nearly hitting a wall in his haste to reach the stairs and his eyes- well. They shined just like Q’s. “Sorry Julia!” El hollered, taking the steps two at a time “don’t tell Margo about the floors!” 

Suddenly, it made sense. The reason she’d come over- at lunch a couple of days before Quentin mentioned arguing with someone important, he’d been upset all throughout their visit....the next day he’d been fine but she’d assumed that Alice had something to do with the sadness from the day before considering that the first time they’d been together- Quentin had always been upset.

But this, whatever it was or would be, this wasn’t Alice and Q. She pushed aggressively on the candy in her pocket, pushing it fully out of view and setting the donuts down on the nearest surface as she broke into a wide grin.

“It’s not serious Q!” She called up the stairs- a good feeling settling deep in her gut “donuts are on the table!” She closed the door behind her, pulling the candy from her pocket, ripping the bag open, and popping a red one into her mouth. Unable to help the smile that took over her face. 

————————————————————————  
II - Margo

She wasn’t blind, Eliot was falling in love. She could sniff it off of him like a dog could sniff out drugs, which coincidentally she cold also sniff out. 

Either way, she was his soulmate. Platonic and still she’d die for him and she knows he’d die for her. 

She assumed she knew everything about him- so, obviously when she’d realized he was falling for someone she set out to figure out WHO. 

For one, Margo was smart- scarily smart and confident. Her father, the cunt waffle, had raised her to be that way. Told her that she could be anything, his princess. His little girl. Well, good job dad- she was a badass. 

As a rule, she set out with the intent that nothing could surprise her. After all, her dad raising her to be independent and then hating her for daring to be someone he couldn’t control was the monster of all surprises. Nothing shocked Margo Hanson.

She loved to think the only thing that would really surprise her would be Eliot falling for Todd- or her falling for him but she knew, that wouldn’t happen. 

Todd is an idiot. 

Most of her plans to figure out who Eliot’s suitor was failed- stealing his phone, it had literally screeched and exploded. Eliot had immediately shouted for Todd- and yeah, she let him take the blame for that one. 

She tried to coax it out of him but he just smiled slyly and shrugged. The little shit.

When she did find out, she could have lied and said she obviously snuck around and figured it out by pure skill but in all reality- she’d stumbled across it. 

Nearly ten at night, trotting down the stairs with her headphones in and her nails still wet- a vibrant red and her hair thrown into the neatest messy bun to ever exist. She’d not even made it two steps down before she spotted El and Q standing at the front door. Quinten fidgeting nervously and carding his fingers through his hair every two seconds. She couldn’t hear what they where talking about but she knew it was serious and only a blind monk would have written their closeness off as mutual friendship.

Margo wasn’t dumb, they where standing awfully close for it to be anything over then sexual tension. And she felt like she was watching a lost episode of the young and the restless- a show she’d watched with her grandmother when she was really young. It was packed full of drama, leaving you on the edge of your seat in excitement to know what was going to happen next. 

This awkward dance that Q was doing at the complete amusement from Eliot was much like that. 

In fear of being seen and breaking the moment she stepped backwards, slowly moving back up the stairs without taking her eyes off of the TV show in front of her eyes. 

It didn’t disappoint her- staying and ease dropping. She heard nothing but one second they where talking about something- laughing and then Eliot set his hand on Q’s arm. The next second Quentin was surging forward- kissing Eliot with everything he had. 

Eliot responded immediately, lifting when Q jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Pressing closer and closer even as he carried the nerd towards the stairs, taking them one at a time without breaking the kiss.

Before they could spot her leaning around the corner of the bannister, she stood and hurried off to her room.

Oh the teasing that El would endure in the morning.

————————————————————————  
III - Fen

She’d never fought her destiny, from when she was a little girl with big dreams to being the young woman she was today. Her whole life had been written out for her so while she hoped that the future king never came most days- on others she fantasied about what her marriage may be. She hoped that if the king did come that he fell in love with her and she him.

Then she’d met Eliot, handsome. That was her first thought. Tall was her second. And her third, her third happened half way through the wedding when she noticed her fiancé’s eyes traveling to the front row- a twisted expression on his face. Then and there she chalked it up to nerves. Because if she let herself over think it, she may not like the answer.

The party after the wedding was wild- her whole village came to celebrate, her childhood friend Ruby was the first to tug her into a tight hug.

Ruby had married ages ago with a toddler on her hip and a baby on the way. Only a year ago did Ruby and Aster add Grilt to their family. It was funny to see them side by side, Ruby with her bright red hair and deep brown eyes. Aster with his long black hair and a beard that reached his chest. Grilt with shaggy blonde hair and stark blue eyes. They seemed happy and that was what she wanted. Although, she didn’t want a Grilt- she wanted her husband to herself. She’d always wanted that. 

Near the end of the party, the sun had long gone down and a chill was settling in- she wrapped a blanket from inside around her shoulders and went in search of her king, figuring now was as good a time as any to get acquainted with her new life partner. 

She found him tucked away behind a copse of trees on the side of her childhood home but he wasn’t alone. His arms where wrapped tight around someone- cheek resting against brown hair and tears in his eyes. 

Tears in both there eyes. 

She couldn’t remember the mans name but she knew he was close to King Eliot- just, she hadn’t realized how close. 

They where clutching each other like their lives depended on it, sniffling every so often. When they spoke, their voices where broken and soft- pain laced through every word.

“I’m sorry Q,” King Eliot pressed a kiss into the man’s hair, Q. His arms tightening around him “I had to- I’d rather not be able to be with you then watch the beast kill you....”

“I know,” Q mumbled softly- his breath catching “I know El- I’m not mad...but I won’t lie to you and say it doesn’t hurt. It feels like my hearts been ripped from my chest and crushed in the dirt but I don’t blame you. I blame the beast- I blame the situation...but you....I need you to know how much I love you...”

She watched- watched Q tilt his head up, tears streaming down his face- lips hovering just in front of Eliot’s. She imagined they could feel each other’s breaths but before they got to kiss- a shock of pain crossed their eyes and they forced themselves to pull away from each other. Their hearts exposed on their sleeves and broken beyond recognition.

“I love you too Quentin- so much it hurts....” King Eliot’s hand touched Q’s cheek- a look on his face that could have matched the look someone would have if they held the world in there hands. A look that displayed his love in waves, because he WAS holding the world in his hands- his world. 

“How much longer can we stand here?” Quentin asked softly, nuzzling his nose against Eliot’s hand and closing his eyes- heaving a deep sigh and relaxing under the touch.

King Eliot winced in turn, pressing a kiss against Q’s forehead- letting his lips linger longer then necessary “not long,” he replied softly “Fillorian Law requires me to-“ his face twisted again “consummate the marriage....”

“Until then,” Q said quickly “until then just hold me- one last time before I loose you for good.”

“Oh baby,” Eliot whispered softly- so low she almost didn’t catch it “you will never loose me...”

She felt guilt fill her stomach, standing up straight and slowly backing away. She’d known it was a private moment- known she should have walked away but she didn’t.

She also knew she should have told him, she should tell him. King Eliot deserves to know that he’s aloud one wife and one husband. 

But for a second she convinced herself that it was better if she didn’t. 

King Eliot could learn to love her, it would take time for his wounds to heal but...but he’d come around. 

They’d be a family. That’s all she’d ever wanted in life.

————————————————————————  
IV - Penny 23

In his timeline, he got along with Eliot. They hadn’t been friends exactly but they’d tolerated each other’s company. Mainly because of their ties to Julia and Quentin. 

He’d been with Julia, head over heels for her since day one. Eliot and Q had a weird relationship- unbreakable support. A protective energy that screamed when the other was in danger. 

Obviously, with his abilities he could read their minds- it didn’t take him long to realize that they where in love. It took even less time to hear Quentin’s fear- his mistake in going out with Alice to protect his heart from what it really wanted.

Eliot had been snappy the rest of that month, even Margo had gotten a tongue lashing. Although only one and she’d promptly slapped him in the back of the head with a book and made him apologize. 

Despite Q’s relationship with Alice- he never broke his loyalty to Eliot. They where connected and Quentin was the first to show it. Then Eliot and Margo had died- if you asked him...that’s when he started to suspect Q was changing.

He had become emotionless, Alice had scolded him for suggesting that El was the reason behind her boyfriends moods.

He himself had lost Julia at that point, he hadn’t been there for the death of Q and the beast but he’d heard about it. About the savage magic that Quentin had fired off- from all accounts, Martin Chatwin didn’t have a chance. The moment Eliot died, something in Q did too. 

So, on account of what he’d witnessed from them in his own timeline he wasn’t surprised to see those feelings reflecting back on them here.

The loyalty- the looks- the lingering touches. He knew what it was- he couldn’t lie and say it didn’t worry him about the path it could go down but then he’d realized one thing- here, Quentin and Eliot where together. Happy and fully in love, although it seemed to be a secret among the rest of the group. 

He only found out after Julia had sent him to Whitespire in search of Quentin, stumbling across what he definitely wasn’t meant to see-

He was proud to say he could keep his emotions in check unless Jules was involved but at that moment, Eliot and Q had broken his heart.

He found them in the throne room, complete darkness surrounding them other then the moons shining through the skylight. They where impossibly close, sadness etched into their expressions. The only contact they had was their hands, intertwined between their body’s and their eyes locked on each other.

“I wish I could still kiss you-“ Quentin mumbled softly, seeming to tremble under Eliot’s intense gaze “it’s so hard not being able too...”

Eliot sighed, pressing his lips to Quentin’s knuckles for a fraction of a second “I know...I miss it...kissing you- holding you...”

“So she’s pregnant?” Quentin asked seriously- tears beginning to shine in his eyes “you’re going to be a dad-“

Eliot nodded, panic and fear covering his sad “yeah,” a self hating smile- one without the shine in someone’s eyes “I’m going to be shit at it...”

“You’re wrong- so wrong. No one loves as intensely as you do El, your kid is so lucky to have you...”

“I hope you’re right Q but if I’m anything like my father-“

Quentin snorted, tears breaking free and sliding down his cheeks but an expression of pure determination “you are nothing like your father Eliot Waugh, you are kind, compassionate, loving, smart, and so so good- not a damn being on this planet can say they’ll be better at being a father then you- you where meant to have kids.”

Eliot sobbed, a surprising noise before releasing Q’s hand to wipe the tears away- resting his forehead against Quentin’s “I hate to say it this way because Fen is amazing and she’ll be an amazing mother but god Q,” he sighed wistfully “I wish I could have married you and raised a baby with you- I want to do everything with you-“

“Me too El,” Q smiled and closed his eyes “but hey....I’ll still be fun Uncle Quentin and me and your kid are going to get into so much trouble-“

“Trouble?” Eliot teased softly- tucking a piece of hair behind Q’s ear “your incapable of trouble dear, but I have no doubt he or she will have an extensive knowledge of all things Marvel.” 

They smiled, brightly- without an ounce of fear in their expressions, giving themselves a moment to forget about their situation. About not being able to be together. 

Somehow, as he backed away- deciding that Jules can wait a few extra minutes for him to “find” Q- he knew they’d be together again at some point. 

Whether that be in this time or in other....

Hell, maybe even the after life. All that he was sure of was that those two where meant for one another and no force could stop them from reuniting properly.

————————————————————————  
V - Josh

Josh had never really been in love until Margo and with her, things seemed easy.

He always felt a rush of warmth hit him when she smiled at him- became insanely proud when she straightened her posture and looked down on an enemy as if they where nothing compared to her.

Because, they weren’t.

Everything about Margo had spoken to him, her stubbornness and the fierce love with which she gave to those she thought deserving. He always believed he was lucky she saw him as worthy of that devotion.

Not many people could say they knew what love felt like, before Margo- he would have told you that partying was the love of his life. 

A little top tier weed. A lot of shitty beer and a multitude of music that left the party goers feeling pumped. 

And maybe it was too quick to say Margo was the love of his life but in all honesty, it felt like she was. Not because of all the things he loved about her but because of everything he couldn’t stand- horrible wording for it but for reference: the movie, The Set Up. 

“You like because, you love despite.” 

He liked Margo because of her fierceness, her loyalty, and it helped that she’s fucking hot- like a ten in a world of sevens. 

He liked to say that his relationship with her was what opened his eyes to the relationships around them- another example being Penny 23, he loved Julia so much he jumped timelines to be with her. Without hesitation. Like OG Penny, who wanted Kady to strive in everything she did and Kady who would have burnt the world down to save him. 

Like Eliot and Quentin- they where something else....but they where good at secrets. He never would have known. Never.

Not if Quentin hadn’t gone and gotten himself kidnapped by an angry Fairy- oooh- Eliot had been furious. 

Furious at the fairy, furious at the world, furious at Q, and it radiated off of him in waves- even his girlfriend had the mind to back up. Looking at Eliot as if his head may explode from Anger.

He had to be restrained after first finding out, crown tossed into the plush seat of his throne and reaching for a guard men’s sword in the blink of a second. A deadly gleam to his eyes that left a shiver down his spine.

Fen and Margo had teamed up to talk him down, only barely succeeding. In the end they only had because they’d promised that they’d do EVERYTHING to bring Q home. 

Eliot was distraught, barking orders and pacing the throne room- yet still looking as pristine as ever. Other then his shaking hands and raging emotions he looked fine. 

Fen was staring at Eliot with something close to heartbreak- for what he didn’t know but he knew heart break enough to recognize it on her then. Then again she did just recently loose her child to Fairies and her toes for that matter. 

Eliot was nose deep in a map, one he’d barked at poor innocent Benjamin to retrieve- the look on the fillorian map makers face was akin to the look a child would give a lost puppy- devastated. 

“How the fuck do we get to Fairy-“ Eliot growled, his whole body tensing up and his hands gripping the edge of the council table to steady himself “we don’t know what they’re doing to him over there-“

“Eliot!” Margo finally snapped, her voice pulling the attention of the whole room “let me talk to you- please.” 

The King of Fillory looked as if he wanted to protest but the look on his Queen’s face had him nodding mutely and following her out of the room. 

You can’t blame him for wanting to know what exactly was going on- but you could probably blame him for following them. 

So yeah, he ease dropped a little bit. 

“El,” Margo started calmly- holding her hands out in front of her to steady him but not actually touching him. He didn’t think she was afraid too, he thought maybe Eliot wouldn’t be able to stay standing if she did. 

“I don’t have time for this Bambi,” 

“No,” she said forcefully- finally reaching out to lay her hand on his arm “You know I know...” she said gently- tugging him into her arms arms as tears started to fill his eyes “you know we’ll find him. We always do...but El- you’re tearing the staff to shreds...you’re shaking like crazy and we’re all a little more worried about you then we are Q now...”

“I hate how much you know me,” Eliot sniffled against her hair- relaxing a fraction when she wrapped her arms around him.

“I know doll,” she purred and pet his shoulder blade, swishing her hair back before nuzzling in closer “but the facts remain we have four groups out searching for him and Talia is out there hustling the other water Nymphs. If anyone where to find him, we will.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this without him Bambi-“

“Eliot Waugh,” she spit harshly “you are the strongest person I know. Not only would you be strong enough to do it- you’d succeed. But,” she picked at lint on the arm of his suit “you won’t have too and El,” her eyes got that dangerous gleam to them- the same gleam she got before he took her to bed. It made his pants feel tighter almost instantly.

“If even one little hair is touched on your nerd’s head- I will make those ever loving fairies forget how to scream. I’ll shove their creepy little eyes down their throats and rip the tongues from their mouths. No one. And I mean no one. Is allowed to hurt my boys.”

“Oh Bambi,” Eliot chuckled- the first good sound that he’d heard from him all day “you always know exactly what to say.” 

Later that night Talia the water nymph and a few guards burst into the throne room with a stretcher made from sticks and leaves- Quentin, beaten and battered but breathing laying on it and he could swear that he’d never seen Eliot so relieved. 

El fell to his knees beside Q, running his fingers over his arm and then down to take his hand- pressing his lips against his cheek while he thought no one was looking and then lead the search team to a cushy room where a doctor could check over the returned King.

Josh knew what love felt like but not until that moment- did he know what it looked like.

————————————————————————  
VI - Kady

She’d always been a fighter, someone immune to most softness or affection- Penny had been the exception for her.

At first, she had thought that they’d have a purely sexual relationship but Penny had wiggled his way into her world and taken it by storm. 

Yet still, the affection between them had been minimal. Mostly heated make outs and inappropriate groping. 

In times of secret they’d whisper sweet nothings, hold hands some. It was all rare in the aspect of affection.

So it surprised her when friends where so close, when she’d first met Q and Julia- their devotion to each other had floored her. And no one wanted to get her started on Eliot and Margo. 

Affection was a foreign thing to her, in all cases. Her mother had loved her sure but they had more of a teasing relationship. Sharp smiles and playful taunts, jabs to the side to make each other wiggle. 

Her own mother had only ever kissed her twice in her life, once after some girls had bullied her in fourth grade- pushing her down on the asphalt of the parking lot.

“Oh Kady,” she’d said- smoothing a hand across her scratched cheek as gently as possible- pressing a fleeting kiss against her forehead “don’t ever try to impress those that don’t see you...no one has the right to make you feel less then what you are. Mi dulce niña, nadie es como tú y eso los pone celosos.”

The second time had been after Marina had taken her...one of the spare moments she’d gotten to see her before she’d died.

Even when she’d become best bitches with Julia, who she still loved intensely even after everything they’d gone through. They’d never had a typical best friend type of relationship. She always thought that was because Jules knew of her distaste for touching.

After a time she did grow use to the affection around her, although it still boggled her mind on occasion. 

She even got acquainted with Quentin and Eliot’s affection although she did get a feeling that it was more intimate then most. 

And boy, those two had a lot of affection towards one another- especially after Eliot was banished from Fillory. 

And then after the whole ordeal with the keys- well that was around the time things started to make less and less sense with them. They became inseparable, she assumed that something had happened between them sure but she hadn’t realized that it was more then that.

Not until she caught them in the kitchen of the physical kids cabin, she’d been searching for Penny 23- anger burning through her at even the thought of him. Of him replacing Penny- her Penny. And she’d intended to tell him all about her hatred of it, loudly.

Instead of finding him, she found them.

Flour was everywhere, all over the two of them- covering the counters and the floors. Quentin was sitting on top of the counter, an awkwardly shaped ball of dough in his hands and Eliot standing between his spread legs.

His brows where furrowed as he tried to make something from the dough, frustrated with Eliot- who was ignoring his whines for assistance in awe of watching Q. 

She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen a smile that soft on Eliot’s face.

Eventually Q gave up, tossing the ball onto the counter and hooking his legs around Eliot’s waist- tugging him in close enough that his arms could fit around his shoulders.

It had shocked her, the sudden closeness of them as if it was a casual thing. 

“Okay so I can’t bake!” Quentin declared seriously but Eliot didn’t reply with words- she watched as his hands came up to the small of Q’s back, lips connecting in a slow French kiss. 

She recognized the tenderness in it, Q arching his back and tightening his grip on Eliot. Matching sighs filling the air as they came together a little more messily. 

Baking all but forgotten as they kissed, eventually Eliot trailed his lips across Q’s jawline and neck- his collarbones and back up.

It was disgustingly cute, the contentment on their faces and the love that seemed to hang in the air. In all honesty- it made her want to barf and smile at the same time. 

But for once in her life, she wasn’t mind blown at the scene in front of her. She finally got it- she understood, love was a powerful thing and affection was confusing.

But Q and Eliot together- that made sense. They made sense. 

Finally, love made sense.

————————————————————————  
VII - Alice

She wasn’t in love with Quentin. 

She knew that instantly- immediately. From the first day she’d seen him but she’d been proud of herself for snaring him. Proud that she was able to make someone want her.

And then she’d broken up with him, she had been angry, he’d been late to their date because of Eliot and that had snapped something in her. She’d crushed his heart in her hands- that was one of her biggest regrets.

She’d even managed to get him back but then she’d gotten closer to Margo- She’d hurt him again after promising not too.

When she broke up with him for the second time- Eliot had walked in during the confession and the look on his face had left her scared. He had looked like he wanted to commit murder but he hadn’t. Instead pulling Quentin away to comfort him. 

When he didn’t immediately rip her to shreds, verbally or physically, she’d been relieved. 

After that she’d decided to tell Margo about her feelings because she had always admired Margo. Her fierceness and her leadership qualities. She was able to be anything she wanted- could get anything she wanted. 

Margo was good- scary and loud with a foul mouth but so good. She did the things she did for the people she loved. 

But Margo had turned her down, admitting that she loved Josh and that- that had hurt horribly. 

And she’d turned her down so kindly, so soft spoken but firm it had only made her want Margo more but after finally realizing that she wasn’t going to get that her plans changed. She’d hoped to get Q back, as selfish as that was. Because if she couldn’t have Margo maybe she could try to have something with him.

But then he realized that Q was already head over heels for someone else- it had upset her and pissed her off all in one go but she’d known it was wrong to feel like that. 

Quentin deserved happiness and she secretly knew she could never compete with Eliot. 

The day she’d gone to convince him to take her back she’d stopped in front of Q’s door and froze with her hand on the knob.

Moaning, Quentin moaning- she knew it anywhere and despite knowing she should have walked away she pressed her ear to the door. 

Embarrassingly it took her a long time to recognize the voice but when she had- she’d become unfairly angry. Not at them but at herself. For hurting Q in the first place and then for assuming he would wait for her.

If later, she noticed them come downstairs a mess- cloths rumpled and hair a wreck- with the brightest smiles in place. She said nothing. Because Q was happy with Eliot. And they deserved that happiness.

Plus Alice was smart, she knew when to let go.

————————————————————————  
VIII - Dean Fogg

He’d seen 39 different versions of Eliot and Quentin fall in love, in 16 Eliot had started hitting on Quentin within the first ten minutes of meeting him. In 4 Eliot had died throwing himself in front Q to protect him from the beast and his last words had been the admission. That timeline had been the hardest, Q had all but begged the Beast to kill him- grief clouding his mind.

The beast hadn’t killed him in that timeline, that was crueler then killing him. 

But his favorite version of them was definitely timeline 1, the dipshit’s had tried to sneak around. But one by one, people found out. 

Dean Fogg himself had walked in on them having sex in his damn office- he’d been furious at the time but for the most part their complete failure at keeping themselves a secret had been the best entertainment he’d ever had. 

For a moment in timeline 40, he had started to question if they’d end up together. He had been surprised to realize they’d been hiding it- and hiding it well for once. 

He only found out when the monster had taken Eliot’s body- Q had been devastated and Julia had told him all about the night the beast threatened to kill Eliot and get a new host. 

Quentin promising to die trying to burn him to the ground, growling out ‘because I do’ when questioned about why he cared so much about Eliot. She’d even told him about the break down after, when Q had fallen to his knees in tears- hiccuping and telling her he didn’t know if he could keep El alive and it TERRIFIED him. 

He’d been there when the blood thing had happened, had witnessed the complete defeat on Quentin’s face. It broke his heart, after all it was his job to protect his students.

And then something had happened- something that changed Quentin’s plans in a heart beat.

The monster in Eliot’s body wavered- his whole body shaking as if he’d gotten dizzy. When he looked up, his voice had been shaken and soft “Q...” a laugh- a familiar laugh “Q...it’s me- It’s Eliot-“

“Okay, no games-“ Quentin had forced out, his voice fighting every ounce of hope he had “let’s just go-“

“It’s Eliot-“ he said harder, more forcefully.

“No, bullshit- come on-“

“50 years,” Eliot mumbled- stepping closer...fear and confidence leaking from him “who gets proof of concept like that?”

“W-what?” Quentin said quickly, his feet drawing him just a step closer.

“Peaches and Plums mother fucker,” Eliot hit his shoulder- a smile on his face “I’m alive in here-“

He saw the moment hope filled Quentin’s eyes, saw him step forward to grab Eliot’s arm “Eliot-“

Whatever hold Eliot had on the monster was gone just as fast as it came- Quentin took the blood. Iris was murdered and the monster was gone again. But Q- Q had looked like he’d just gotten the best news of his life. 

Drenched in blood and already coming up with a plan even as everyone surrounded him to ask what happened.

The second time his heart broke was when Margo told Eliot that Quentin had died- listening to him break down. 

He’d wondered how Eliot had even kept breathing between all the hiccuping sobs that escaped him. 

————————————————————————  
IX - Hades

Let him tell you, being summoned by puny magicians hadn’t been on his schedule. But it was endearing, how the tall man had stepped forward and pleaded for his lover.

It reminded him of his younger years with Persephone, he’d been heart warmed.

“So look,” He decided on- running his fingers over the T in the large ta da sign on the dining room wall “I’ll make you a deal...”

“I’ll take it-“ Eliot said immediately “anything.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that, crossing his arms “you’ve heard of Orpheus, correct?”

The group gathered around him nodded, one of the girls- Julia- stepping forward “he went into the underworld to bring his lover back- I can’t remember her name-“

“Eurydice,” he supplied helpfully “well after him we decided anyone that loved someone that much had a right to the test- every year we’ve updated it. Modernized it of sorts, I’ll offer the test to you Eliot, only you. If you pass it I give him back to you. But understand if he dies again he stays dead. The test is only offered once.”

“I understand,” Eliot said forcefully “I’ll do anything.” 

“Good,” he glanced at the crowd around them before deciding on the setting of the test- deciding on which version of it to go with “but not here.” He waved his hand, the crowd disappearing. The room becoming his office, dark red walls and a black shag carpet. His big mahogany desk sitting in the middle of the room.

He walked around to his chair, planting himself in his seat and pulling the book he was looking for off the nearest bookshelf. “Please,” he waved a hand to the chair in front of his desk “sit.” 

Eliot did so quickly, leaning forward with a determined set to his shoulders “hit me with it death man.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said seriously and carded his fingers through his hair “now. I’ve decided on the test but for it to work we need Quentin-“

“Wait-“

He cut the boy off, waving a hand lazily and summoning Quentin Coldwater to his side- the looks on their faces said everything but when Eliot stood up to touch him- he put a hand out “no touching,” he said seriously “if you touch the deal is off?”

“What deal?” Quentin asked quickly “El what did you do-“

“Silence,” he pointed at the soul on his left “you want his life. You give me yours.” He said seriously- folding his hands on top of the desk in front of him “and I’m not talking about dying and moving on. I’m talking about an after life contract. You’d essentially be my bitch for all eternity and I’m going to make it hell.” 

Quentin huffed, anger vibrating off of him in waves “no.” 

“Q-“ Eliot said softly, finally getting to his feet and moving to take a step forward “I’ll do it.” 

“Fantastic!” He chirped happily- another wave of his hand and a long yellowing contract materialized in front of him “just sign here to make it official.” 

“No!” Quentin said louder this time- the room shaking and leaving Hades irritated at the ruin in his once perfect office. “No Eliot-“ Quentin demanded louder “your life isn’t over! I died El! I would do anything to be with you again but I won’t let you do this!” 

“I need to know you get to live a full life Q-“ 

“How do you think I feel!? You’re not signing that paper Eliot. I won’t let you-“

“You can’t exactly stop me,” Eliot said matter of factly and flinched when Quentin’s anger became hotter.

“I’m sorry Eliot but I won’t let you toss your life away- not in any time or place. You mean everything to me and I know you’ll hurt for a while but once you’re better- you’ll get married and have a family and be happy and that’s what I want for you-“

“I won’t!” He reasoned “god Q I won’t- it’s been three months and I’m withering away- you have so much life left-“

Quentin surged forward, pressing his lips messily against Eliot’s- his hands resting against his cheeks. He let them enjoy it, let them melt into it for a moment before standing- the contract bursting into flames and pulling them back to attention.

Eliot looked devastated, glancing at the desk and back again “wait- wait-“

“It’s done,” he said harshly “I did make the rules clear didn’t I?”

“Wait!” Eliot made to move forward- to grab his arm but being a god meant it only took one second to blip him back to his world. 

“Quentin Coldwater,” he mused “I had no doubts about you my friend...” he paced him in circles. His eyes dragging over his figure before shrugged “well...while that was a wonderful show- you certainly did pass the test didn’t you?”

“I what?” 

“You passed. The test was never for Eliot. It was for you,” he sat back down at his desk- already bored with the whole situation “you gave up the chance to live again for him. You trusted that he wouldn’t be mad at you for stopping him. You challenged a god by not staying silent and all in the name of protecting Eliot. So congratulations, enjoy your life- yada yada- I don’t care, whatever else I’m suppose to say.” He sighed heavily- pulling the nearest file over to him and beginning to flip through it “but now I have work to get through and I really want your friends to leave me the fuck alone.” 

Despite his disinterest, he sent him back and opened a mirror window- watching the shock on Eliot’s face- on the rest of the groups face as they took him in. Before Eliot, still crying- threw himself at the male- kissing him senselessly.

Once he was certain that all of Q’s soul and new body was okay in the world he closed the window. Pulling Eliot and Quentin’s file from the bottom of his stack and stamping the last page with his seal “Rita,” he hollered and smiled when the girl rushed in to answer him- taking the offered file to her “send this to my dear Aphrodite,” he hummed “tell her they under took the test and passed-“ 

He felt a smirk cover his face, the one his wife had dubbed his sinister smirk “tell her they’ll need her help in the near future. After all, bringing someone back from the dead always has unintended consequences now doesn’t it?”

“Right away sir!” She chirped.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for what Kady’s mother said to her in Kady’s half: “My sweet girl, no one is quite like you and that makes them jealous.”
> 
> Please let me know if you like it! Press that kudos button or leave a comment! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
